


Scripture

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mirror Universe, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with most things, scripture in the Mirror Universe is somewhat different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scripture

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "silver" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Scripture in the Mirror Universe:

In the Mirror Universe, the going rate for services rendered is 30 pieces of silver.

In the Mirror Universe, to love one another is the sign of a degenerate mind.

In the Mirror Universe, a companion’s kiss of betrayal is expected and guarded against, not passively accepted.

In the Mirror Universe, there is no compassion for the meek. It’s the dirt that they’ll inherit, not the Earth.

In the Mirror Universe, one renders unto Caesar all that Caesar can compel.

In the Mirror Universe, the guiding question for one’s life is “What would Judas do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Point 4 taken from the song "The Seven Deadly Virtues" from the Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe musical "Camelot."


End file.
